In the development of barriers, including sectional garage doors and so-called industrial upward-acting doors, for example, motor driven operators for such barriers have become relatively complex. Such operators may include one or more ancillary devices, such as beam transmitting type obstruction detectors for the opening to be covered by the barrier and/or obstruction detectors disposed on an edge of the barrier. Modes of operation, such as a so-called normal run mode, a learn mode and automatic operating modes, and the detection of needs for maintenance of operator systems, have also rendered the control systems for barrier operators increasingly complex.
Accordingly, there has been a clear need for a device which may be permanently or temporarily connected to a barrier operator control system and used to set the operating parameters of the control system, analyze any fault conditions that may exist within the control system and the operator, and perform so-called calibration functions for modifying the operating parameters of the control system. Desired features include a calibration or setup unit or device which can recognize the specific type of operator to which it is connected, determine which optional accessory features may be connected to the operator or its control system and provide a thorough checklist of calibration and/or setup functions to alleviate the possibility that a technician setting up the operator control system would forget to calibrate or implement a particular control function.
It is to meet the desiderata mentioned above, as well as other desired features and needs in calibration and setup of barrier operator controls, that the present invention has been developed.